Pokemon: Sinnoh Adventure
by Elltiana
Summary: A young girl name Sarah dreamed of being a Coordinator when she was young. Now, she sets on a journey to be a Top Coordinator with new friends, rivals, pokemon, enemies, and more. ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. A New Journey

**This is my first fanfiction of Pokemon. No worries, there will be other things besides focusing on contest.**

 **I will be accepting OC's. The application is in the end of this chapter.**

 **I will have some issue with grammar. It would be nice you guys help me what I need to fix. :)**

 **So, um yeah. Let's get started and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

In a certain house in a little town called TwinLeaf Town, the mom was cooking breakfast for her daughter and herself. She was smiling and enjoying cooking.

"Sarah! Time to get up!" Sarah's mom called her.

In Sarah's room, she was still sleeping in her room then she heard her mom calling her and got up. She went to dress up for her journey to be a Top Coordinator. It was her dream since she was a young girl. The beautiful grace of the Pokemon beauty and performances and show off the best way of Pokemon. She got finish dressing up for her journey. Her Pokemon that was sleeping the floor beside of Sarah bed got up and went up to Sarah. It had white fur, horn on the right side on its top right on its forehead, a dark blue gem on its head, dark blue face, claws, and tail, and dark red eyes. It nuzzled on Sarah's left leg. Sarah looks down at her Pokemon and bends down to pet it.

"Absol, I'm so excited to start my journey and reach to my dream to be a Top Coordinator," Sarah smiled.

Absol nuzzled on Sarah again. Sarah pets Absol once more and stood up. "Well, we should go downstairs. Mom is waiting for us."

Sarah walks to the door and opens it. Absol followed her behind. Sarah waited for Absol to go ahead and closed the door from behind. She walked down the stairs and walk down the hall and turn to her left to see her mom.

"There you are, Sarah. You sure did take your time to get ready." Sarah's Mom as she places the last plate on the table.

"Well yeah, I did. I'm so happy to go on a journey and be a Pokemon Coordinator. Meeting new friends and rivals as well." Sarah sits down on the chair and starts eating.

Absol went up to his food on the other side of the table and starts eating. Sarah Mom went to the table and sat the other side on the table of her daughter. A Pokemon walks up to Sarah and nuzzles her.

"Oh, good morning, Ninetales. Have a good sleep?" Sarah petted Ninetales with a smile.

Ninetales enjoys when she gets petting. She followed the movement of Sarah petting.

"Do you know where to go to start you first Pokemon Contest, Sarah?" her mom asked.

Sarah tries to think on the top of her head. "Ummmm... no, I don't," she replied.

"I suggest you should go to Jubilife City. That's where you can start your first contest as a coordinator" Sarah Mom said.

"Really? Jubilife City? Wow?! I can't wait anymore! Absol, we should get ready and head to Jubilife City!" Sarah said.

Absol nods his head. Sarah finished her breakfast. Sarah's mom went somewhere in the house to get something for her. Sarah was waiting at the entrance of the door.

"Sarah, you need this to go on your journey." she gave her a backpack.

Sarah grabs the backpack and put it on her back. "Thanks, mom!" she said.

She opens the door and wave bye to her mom. Absol followed her beside of her.

"Be careful on your journey, Sarah!" she shouted.

"I will mom!" Sarah shouted back.

"I hope her journey will be a safe one," her mom said.

Ninetales looked at Sarah's mom and smiled.

"I hope your right, Ninetales."

Her mom and Ninetales watches as Sarah and Absol left TwinLeaf Town.

* * *

In Route 201, Sarah and Absol are heading to Sandgem Town hopeful to find new Pokemon on the way. Sarah looked up and see a flock of Starly's passing by. She was surprised to see new Pokemon that she never saw before. She arrives in Sandgem Town. She found the Pokemon Center and entered the Pokemon Center. she sees many Pokemon Trainers with their Pokemon. She was surprised and happy.

"Wow! So many Trainers and Pokemon here." Sarah said happily.

Absol agreed with Sarah. Sarah went to the counter to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" she calls.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Nurse Joy replied as she turns around.

"Will you mind telling me where Professor Rowan Lab is?"

"It's not far from here. Just follow the road to from this town and you will find Professor Rowan Lab."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Sarah look at Absol. "Alright, Absol! We'll head to Professor Rowan and start our journey."

Absol nodded. Sarah and Absol left the Pokemon Center and head to Professor Rowan Lab.

As they left Sandgem Town, they quickly head to Professor Rowan Lab and followed the road.

In Professor Rowan Lab, the three assistants were waiting for the new trainer to come and get their first Pokemon. The three starter Pokemon was on the table and waiting for the new trainer to come and start their journey.

"Now, we wait for the new trainer to come and get their first Pokemon and start their journey." said Assistants 1.

The other two assistants nod their heads. Professor Rowan comes in the room where the starter Pokemon and his assistants are.

"Is everything set up?" Professor Rowan ask.

"Yes, Professor Rowan. Everything is setup for the new trainer." Assistant 2.

Professor Rowan nods his head, "Alright then. Now, we wait for the new trainer to come and get their first Pokemon."

* * *

Outside of Professor Rowan Lab, Sarah and Absol stare at the Lab continuously. Her eyes shine like stars. She claps her hands together.

"So this is Professor Rowan Lab! We can final-"

"Um? Excuse me?" A voice interrupted Sarah from behind.

Sarah turned around to see a kid at her age. He was wearing a black top over a whiteless jacket, long blue pants, and white gloves with yellow trims. He has dark red hair and purple eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," he apologizes. "Now, if you excuse me. I need to get my first Pokemon."

Sarah and Absol move back for the young boy to go in Professor Rowan Lab. He went in the lab. Sarah made a puffed face.

"That boy needs to learn his manners." Sarah walks in the lab. Absol followed behind her.

They enter inside of Professor Rowan Lab. Professor Rowan and the young kid was talking to each other. Professor Rowan look and see Sarah at his door.

"Oh, hi there." he said.

"You must be Professor Rowan" Sarah was wondering. "Am I correct?"

Professor Rowan nods his head. "You're right, young child."

Professor Rowan, may we get started with my first Pokemon?" Young boy ask.

"Right," Professor Rowan turn around and head to the other room where the starter Pokemon are. "This way."

The young boy and Sarah followed Professor Rowan to the next room. The door open and the 3 assistants and the 3 starters Pokemon were waiting.

"These 3 Pokemon are the starter Pokemon for first-time trainers. The Grass type, Turtwig. The Fire type, Chimchar. And the Water type, Piplup." Professor Rowan explains each of the 3 starter Pokemon.

Sarah was surprised to see the starter Pokemon for the first time from Sinnoh.

"Man, this 3 starter Pokemon are amazing." Sarah looks at each other of them, "Especially Piplup. It's an amazing Pokemon and cute as well."

Piplup was praise from Sarah expression.

"So, have you choose your Pokemon, Blake?"

"Yes, I have." He looks at Piplup. "I choose Piplup!"

"Great choice." Professor Rowan said. "Now then, time for your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

One of Professor Rowan assistant got a tray of the Pokedex and Pokeballs. Blake picks up the Pokedex and Pokeballs.

"Thank you, Professor Rowan." Blake bows his head.

"Now then, use the Poke Ball you got and put Piplup inside." Professor Rowan said.

Blake point the Poke Ball at Piplup and Piplup went inside the Pokeball. He looks at the Poke Ball and smile.

"I hope you have a safe journey, Blake."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll take good care of Piplup," he said.

Sarah was able to experience everything on a new trainer first Pokemon and journey, She can't wait and head out on her own.

Blake turns and looks at Sarah.

"Before I leave on my journey. May I have a battle?"

"Sure! It will be my first one." Sarah accepts Blake's challenge.

* * *

Outside of Professor Rowan Lab, Blake and Sarah was face to face and was ready to battle.

"Absol, are you ready?" Sarah asked. Absol nodded.

Blake takes out his Pokeball. "I choose you, Piplup!" he shouted.

Piplup came out of the Poke Ball and land on the ground. Ready to start the battle.

"I'll be the referee of this match," said Professor Rowan to the trainers. "Let's the match! Begin!"

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Blake commands the moves on his Piplup.

Piplup opens his mouth and multiple bubblebeam was heading toward Absol.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Sarah commanded.

Absol horn glows purple and turns his head left to swing. The Psycho Cut appear out of Absol horn.

The Bubblebeam and Psycho Cut collide each other and cause it to sparkle down like rain. Blake didn't know what happened there. As well as Piplup. They were both confused, but he quickly snaps out.

"How about a close range attack?" Blake plans a close range attack on Absol to drop off guard. "Piplup! Use Peck!"

Piplup dash to Absol. Its beak started to glow white to use peck on Absol.

Sarah didn't command Absol to do anything, but to stand and watch Piplup moment. Blake was wondering what Sarah is up to, but he didn't have the time to think about Sarah next move.

"Quickly Piplup! Before she commands her Pokemon!"

"Absol use your horn to stop Piplup!" Sarah command.

As Piplup was getting closer to Absol. Absol quickly moves his horn down to Piplup height and stop its Peck. Blake was shocked at Absol stopping Piplup Peck attack.

"Now, use Megahorn!" Absol horn glows green and grew big and hit Piplup back. It creates a small cloud of dust.

Blake was struggling to land a single hit on Absol. 'Who is she? And how is she able to know the moment of my Piplup? Well, I don't have time to think now. I have to finish this.' he thought. "Now Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup jumped and open his mouth to shoot out Bubblebeam. The Bubblebeam was heading toward Absol once more.

"Use Megahorn to cut through the Bubblebeam!" Sarah call. Absol horn glow and grew big and jump to the Bubblebeam to cut them.

The Bubblebeam was being cut down by Absol Megahorn. It causes the Bubblebeam to split and create sparkles pouring down.

"Quick use Bubblebeam!" Blake said, finding an opening on Absol.

Piplup mouths its beck and shoots out bubblebeam. Absol land on the ground and finally hit Absol. It causes him to go backward and create a small cloud of dust.

"Alright! We finally hit Absol, Piplup!" Blake was excited. Piplup jumps for joy.

"Absol, are you alright?" Sarah ask. Absol looks at Sarah and nods. "Good. Now, use Psycho Cut!"

Absol horn glow and turn his head to the left for the Psycho Cut to appear of his horn. It quickly hit Piplup and cause him to lay on his back. He didn't faint.

"Piplup, are you okay?" Blake asked, wondering if Piplup is in good shape. Piplup quickly got up. "Alright then! Use Peck!"

Piplup jump high and its beck started to glow. Absol stood and watch Piplup as he was coming down quickly.

"Dodge and use Megahorn!" Sarah commanded, focusing on Piplup weak point.

Absol dodged Piplup and use Mega Horn and land the hit on Piplup. Piplup bounces backward and lands on the front. He was getting tired of using too many attacks on Absol.

"Piplup!?" Blake call. Piplup was able to get back up on his feet. "Alright! We can't give up!"

"Finish it with Psycho Cut." Sarah command. Absol swings his head and the Psycho Cut appear.

"Get out of there, Piplup!" Blake calls out in a panic mode.

Piplup tries to dodge, but he wasn't able to dodge quickly from the Psycho Cut and create grayish black smoke around Piplup. Blake gasp. Piplup fainted from the attack. Blake quickly went to Piplup and pick him up.

"You did a good job, Piplup," Blake said sadly.

He took out his Pokeball and return Piplup.

"The match is over!" ProfessorRowan raises his hand that the match is over. "Not bad for a first-time trainer, Blake."

"Thank you so much, Professor" Blake pleased from Prof. Rowan kind words.

Sarah petted Absol. "Great job, Absol," she stood up and look at Blake. "I agree with the Prof., Blake."

Blake looks at Sarah. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused as he is.

"The more battle you have. The stronger you get with your Pokemon." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you, um?" Blake doesn't know Sarah name.

"Oh, my name is Sarah. And I'm aiming as Top Coordinator." Sarah introduces herself.

"I'll remember that name, Sarah," Blake said. "And thanks for the battle too."

Sarah waves her hands back and forth. "Not at all. I enjoy battling against you, Blake. I was able to experience some contest move and appeals for my Pokemon." Sarah looks at Absol and smiles. Absol smiles back.

"Wow! A Pokemon Coordinator!" Blake said surprisingly.

"Well, I'm impressed on your Pokemon appeals, Sarah." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you, Professor." Sarah thanks, Professor Rowan.

"Well, I'm going to go and head out for my journey and became the greatest Pokemon Trainer," Blake said, chasing his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

"I wish the best of luck, Blake," Sarah said.

"You too, Sarah. And become Top Coordinator." Blake said.

"Thanks." Sarah nodded.

"Time to start my journey." Blake quickly leaves Professor Rowan places. "I hope we meet again, Sarah!"

"I hope so too, Blake!" she shouted. Sarah turns to Professor Rowan. "Professor, I was wondering if you can help me as well."

Professor Rowan looks at Sarah and nods his head. "No problem. Alright then, come to my lab," he heads back to his lab.

Sarah followed Professor Rowan back to his lab. Absol follows them from behind.

* * *

In Professor Rowan Lab, Sarah waited for Prof, Rowan to bring her something. Absol lays on the floor waiting as well with Sarah. Sarah sighs slightly from that match that she had. It was a good experience to practice her contest moves and battling, but it was her first time. She was lucky that she took some lessons with her mom the day before she started her journey. She felt that she will get better and stronger with her Pokemon at her side.

Professor Rowan appears out of the room he was in. "I'm sorry for the delay, Sarah." Professor Rowan took out the Pokedex and give it to Sarah. "And this is your Pokedex. It's great for encountering Pokemon that you see."

Sarah grabs the Pokedex from Professor Rowan hand and looks at it. "Thanks, Professor," she said.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey." he said, wishing the best luck of Sarah.

"Thanks." Sarah looks at Absol. "We can finally start our journey together."

Absol smiles and nod. Sarah and Absol left Professor Rowan Lab and start their journey together.

"So, we're heading to Jubilife City and start our first contest, but we do need to think of a really good appeal for the judges and audiences. We can think of it of the way through our journey." Sarah felt the amazement in her.

Absol agrees with Sarah. He also ready for their contest soon in Jubilife City.

"I can't wait to meet new friends and rivals along the way."

Sarah and Absol head to Jubilife City for their first contest. Meet new friends, rivals, and Pokemon through their journey. They're hoping to be Top Coordinator and be strong together.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this chapter was good. But I think I did kind of bad on it. :(**

 **I will be accepting OC's for this story. I barely have any OC's in my head. Just make sure you use the application here. I won't accept make up application. Sorry.**

 **Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Description:  
History:  
Pokemon(s) (Only 2 pokemon):  
Dream? (Pokemon Master, Pokemon Coordinator. etc.):**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)**


	2. First Capture

**Thanks for everyone for helping with the last chapter. I mange to fix the chapter and I hope it is better now. Also, there are good OC I see. I would to see a rival for Sarah, but I think I know who it is going to be. And this is another short chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter is a long. I don't know if it is going to be a long one or not.**

 **I'll still keep accepting OC until I don't need anymore of them. So, keep up with the OC's guys.**

 **Let's enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

In Route 202, Sarah and Absol stop to eat in an open field. Sarah places her backpack on the ground and open her backpack and took out the blanket. She unfolds the blanket and spread it out and lay it on the ground. She grabs her backpack on the blanket and took out Pokemon Food for Absol and sandwich for herself. She pours out the Pokemon Food on the bowl and places it down for Absol. Absol leaned down and starts eating the Pokemon Food. Sarah opens the boxes of sandwich that her mom packed her and starts eating them.

"This is really good. Mom knows how to make great sandwiches." Sarah puts a smile on her face and enjoys the good sandwiches that her mom made.

Once Sarah and Absol was done eating their food. Sarah starts to clean up. Absol help Sarah to clean up. As they were cleaning up, the brushes started to shake. Absol stops and looks at the shaking brushes. Sarah heard Absol. "Absol, what is it?" she asked.

Absol stood his guard to protect his trainer. Sarah looked at the shaking brushes and stand her ground. Suddenly, brown feet appear out of the brushes and a Pokemon appears out of the brushes.

"What's that Pokemon?" Sarah took out her Pokedex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It is rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms." the Pokedex chimed.

Eevee was injured. It shouldn't take a step and it lay on the ground unconscious. Sarah and Absol quickly went up to Eevee. Sarah picks him up. "We need to go and find a Pokemon Center. Fast." Sarah said as she picked up her backpack and quickly to find the Pokemon Center. Absol followed her behind.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, Sarah ran in the Pokemon Center with Eevee on her arms. Nurse Joy turns around and sees Sarah carrying an injury Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy! Can you treat Eevee?" she asked, out of breath.

"Right. We'll do our best to heal its injuries." Nurse Joy said while Chasey took Eevee to treat its injuries.

Sarah and Absol were waiting for any news from Nurse Joy. The treatment was done and Nurse Joy and Chasey came out from the treatment room. Sarah sees them and went up to them.

"How is Eevee, Nurse Joy?" Sarah asked, worried about Eevee.

"Eevee all fine. It just needs some rest at all." Nurse Joy replied.

Sarah and Absol sigh relief that Eevee is alright. "That's a relief," she continued. "So, Nurse Joy, do you know what happen?"

"Well, I heard that a mean Pokemon came and started to bully other forest Pokemon. It started to take over the forest." Nurse Joy replied.

"Do you know what Pokemon started it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that the Forest Pokemon is alright." Nurse Joy started to get worried about the forest Pokemon.

Nighttime came by, Sarah was still up wandering about Eevee. Absol was asleep beside of the bed. Sarah wanted to do something about the bully Pokemon that has been bullying the forest Pokemon lately. Sarah went back inside the hotel and lay down on the bed and go to sleep.

* * *

Morning rises, Sarah and Absol woke up. Sarah got out of bed and got dressed. She leaves her room and went to the Pokemon Center. Absol follows her to the Pokemon Center. At the Pokemon Center, Sarah went the emergency room where Eevee was. As she got there, she sees Eevee awake and full of energy.

"It's great to see Eevee is alright," Sarah said. Absol agreed with Sarah. He was also worried about Eevee. Then Nurse Joy came and see Sarah.

"Oh, you're right." she said.

"Yeah, I am. Still, worry about Eevee. That's all." Sarah said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Eevee. He's full of energy."

"Well, it's time to release Eevee back."

"Take good care of Eevee back home."

"No problem."

Chasey went into the emergency room and grab Eevee and place him on the cart. She pushes the cart to Sarah to get Eevee. Sarah grabs Eevee from the cart and put him in her arms. She leaves the Pokemon Center with Eevee and Absol. She headed back to the forest where Eevee was found.

* * *

Back to Route 202, Sarah puts Eevee down and pet him. Eevee thanks Sarah for saving him.

"No problem, Eevee. Now, you should go back home and be careful," she said. Sarah stood up and leaves Eevee. Absol follows behind Sarah. Eevee watches as Sarah and Absol leaves. He didn't want to see Sarah leave, but he turned around and went back home.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center, Sarah was eating, but still worried about Eevee and the Forest Pokemon that are getting bullied. She turns and looks through the window. Nurse Joy went up to Sarah.

"If you're worried about Eevee, Sarah. You should go back," she said with a smile.

"But I can't let Eevee leave its home," Sarah said.

"But your heart is saying that it wants to be with Eevee. You can't run away from your heart."

"Maybe you're right, Nurse Joy." Sarah stood up. "I'm going back and see Eevee again."

Sarah and Absol leave the Pokemon Center and head back to the forest where they met Eevee. As they got back, they see all of the Forest Pokemon gatherings around. They didn't see Eevee anywhere with the Forest Pokemon. Then one of the Forest Pokemon was bullying the other forest Pokemon's.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Sarah took out her Pokedex.

"Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon. It is controlled by a mushroom grown larger than the bug body. It is said to prefer damp places." the Pokedex chimed.

"That Pokemon has been bullying other forest Pokemon. That's not nice." Sarah said. She went up the forest Pokemon. "Parasect! Bullying another Pokemon isn't nice. You're supposed to share the forest with other Pokemon that lived here."

Parasect started to argue at Sarah. Absol went in front Sarah and argue back. Sarah didn't understand what Parasect and Absol are saying, but she knows that bullying isn't right. Suddenly, Parasect started to attack Absol and he was pushed back. The forest Pokemon was scared of Parasect attacking other Pokemon then another Parasect appeared running to the other one. It looked like it was desperate to find help. It was talking to the other Parasect for help. They leave the forest quickly. Sarah looked at Absol and noticed that something was wrong. So, she followed the Parasect wondering what is happening with Absol following her.

As they got caught up with the Parasect, a Paras was on the edge cliff sitting on the little rock. It looks like it is scared and can't climb up from the cliff. There was also Eevee with Paras beside of it. It was surprising to Eevee again.

"We've got to save Paras and Eevee during the rock collapse, but how can we do that. It's dangerous to climb down to get Paras and Eevee." Sarah looks around to find something to save both Pokemon on the edge of the cliff.

She decided to jump down from the cliff, then lends against the wall of the cliff from falling down from the cliff. Absol and the Parasects are shocked to Sarah jumped down from the cliff. The young coordinator slowly approaches to Eevee and Paras and hoping that they don't fall off the cliff. As she got closer them, the edge of the cliff suddenly falls apart and Eevee and Paras start to fall from the cliff. Sarah quickly jumps down, grab them both, and quickly grabs the edge of the cliff. She sighs deeply that she saved them and looks at them.

"Are you guys, okay?" she asked them. The two Pokemon nodded. Sarah smiled, then looked up. It seems that she is far away from the top of the cliff. "How am I going to climb up? There is nothing I can grab on to and I don't have much time before we all fall down to the cliff." she frowns.

Suddenly, a vine whip came down from the top of the mountain and wrap around Sarah's waist. Sarah grabs the vine whip while holding the two Pokemon on her arms and the vine whip carry them up. They made it to the top of the mountain and Stella sighs deeply. She put down the two Pokemon and stood up. She turns to the horde of Forest Pokemon and nodded to them.

"Thank you for saving us." she said.

All of the Forest Pokemon nodded. Absol went up to his trainer and was glad that she was okay. He was worried about her. Parasect went to Sarah and thank her and other Forest Pokemon for saving Paras.

"No problem," Sarah glanced at Paras. "Be careful next time, alright."

Paras nodded. The family heads back to the forest. Sarah turns to Eevee who was staring at her. She was confused on what Eevee was looking at her. He went up to her and started to talk to her. Sarah caught on what Eevee wanted and nods.

"Alright. Let's get started," she turned to Absol. "Absol, are you ready?" Absol nodded.

Eevee went back where he was and was ready to fight. Absol went in front of this trainer and was ready to go as well. Eevee jumped, moved his whole body to his tail and used Swift. Absol stood his guard and was to fight back.

"Absol, use Megahorn!" Absol dodged the swift and his horn started to glow green and attack Eevee directly.

Eevee went down to the ground and open his mouth. A black ball appeared and shoot out it out of him. Absol landed on the ground and wait for his next attack.

"Use Psycho Cut then uses Megahorn!"

Absol's horn glowed purple and swing his head. The Psycho Cut appeared out and collide with the Shadow Ball. Absol appeared out of the smoke and attack Eevee. It pushed Eevee back and created a small cloud of dust. Eevee runs towards Absol and its used Quick Attack and hit Absol directly.

"Are you alright?" Absol nodded. "Okay. Use Megahorn!"

Absol charge towards Eevee and his horn glowed green and hit Eevee. Eevee lands on the ground, exhausted.

"Here goes nothing," Sarah threw her Pokeball to Eevee. The Pokeball caught Eevee and starts to move back and forth. The young coordinator waited for the Pokeball to stop moving. It stopped moving and Sarah grabs her Pokeball and smiled. "We caught an Eevee!" Absol jumped with joy that they have a new friend. Sarah pointed her Pokeball on the ground and called out Eevee. Eevee appeared out of his Pokeball and jumped on Sarah. She caught Eevee as he was jumping to her. "Welcome to the team, Eevee." she brings a smile on her face. Eevee was happy to be part of the team.

"Alright! Let's head to Jubilife City and win that first ribbon!" Eevee and Absol agreed with their trainer.

They head off to Jubilife City for Sarah's first contest with her Pokemon at her side.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I have a lot of OC's submitted. The OC's application are interesting. I can't wait to see them in action the story. I'll chose one of them in the next chapter to be Sarah's rival in the contest. Feel Free to help my grammar issues to improve my story.**

 **Yes. Megas (only one Mega) and Pokemon from other regions are allowed. And my story are still sloppy as ever. See you guys in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
